Computers were developed to aid people with repetitive tasks that were deemed to be extremely time consuming. Most of the early computers were used for complex mathematical problem solving. The first computing machines were extremely large compared to computers utilized today. Despite their enormous size, the early machines had vastly less computing power than today's machines. Generally speaking, the sizes of computing devices were driven by the sizes of the existing electronic components of that era. This meant that only large research facilities or big businesses could employ computing machines. As new technology allowed for smaller electronic devices to be developed, computing devices also diminished in size. Although still lacking in power by today's standards, the size of the computing machine was reduced enough that it could be placed on a typical desk. Thus, the “desktop computer” was born. This allowed users to have computing technology available in locations other than a central computing building. People found that having the capability to utilize computing technology at their work desk, rather than submitting computing problems to a central location, made them much more productive at their jobs. Eventually, the idea of moving the desktop computer to the home environment to provide even more convenience for doing work became a reality.
When the computer was brought into the home, it became obvious that there were other uses for it besides work. This allowed people to view the computer as not only a work tool, but also as a helpful device that could be used to play games, aid in learning, handle telecommunications for the home, and even control home appliances and lighting, for example. Generally speaking, however, a user was restricted to computing information available only on that computer. A game could be installed on the desktop computer and played on that computer, but one could not play others who had computers at other locations. Technology came to the rescue with a first attempt at connecting these computers utilizing telephonic modem technology. This permitted individual users to connect via direct dial-up telephone connections. This was great for local telephone calls, but enormously expensive for long distance calls. However, with the advent of the Internet, all that has changed. It provides an inexpensive means to connect computers from all over the world. This allows users to quickly and easily transmit and receive information on a global scale. Businesses fully embraced this new technology, creating “e-commerce.” Now users can send and receive information and even buy products and services online. This means of accessing a wealth of information and easily processing transactions online has become a staple for our society.
It stands to reason that once people enjoy the benefits of a tool like the Internet that they would want to be able to utilize the tool wherever they go. The development of laptop computers has helped to allow a more mobile access point to the Internet. However, laptops still require some type of connection, whether by wire or wireless, to a means of connecting to the Internet. This greatly limits their flexibility for a typical user who is always “on the go.” Technology has continued to respond by developing computers that require a device to be placed on the body along with large batteries and glasses that provide a viewing screen. Although much more portable, the bulkiness of these devices limit their usefulness, and the reduction in device size (over a typical desktop computer) generally limits its computing power. Additionally, because of its intricacies, it is a device that a user must choose to wear, knowing its limitations and restrictions and being careful not to damage the delicate equipment.
As society embraces new technology, it begins to demand more from it. Initial users of computing devices were thankful for the ability to alleviate repetitive tasks from their workload. They were more than happy to walk to a building housing the computing machine, so they would not have to do the repetitive tasks. Since society has grown accustomed to having computers readily available at work and home, it now demands that computing information be available everywhere. In some places, kiosks have sprung up at airports and shopping malls, so that people can easily access information. Even this has not been enough for some users who attempt to obtain the smallest and lightest computing devices that allow them access anywhere they can carry them. Such things as personal digital assistants (PDA's) and ultra miniature laptops often attempt to provide users with information while they are mobile.
Despite the diminutive size of computing devices available today, their operational concept remains generally the same as for the first invented computing device. A user “comes to” the device and asks it a question. The device then attempts to provide the user with the information. Progress has been made in “push technology” where a user pre-programs a device to retrieve desired information. However, this is time consuming and typically the programming is done assuming a user is stationary. Although a user wants the time and temperature of the city where they live when they are at home, when they travel to another city, that information becomes irrelevant to the user at that time. In an attempt to overcome this problem, technology has begun to focus on solving the problem of finding the location of a user. The most obvious choice was to utilize Global Positioning Systems or GPS. This is a military satellite location system designed to aid the military in troop movements and equipment locations. The government provided to the public a less resolute version of tracking from their satellites. Although not as accurate as the military version, it is very accurate compared to conventional means. The first civilian devices that utilized satellite tracking were bulky and hard to use. Eventually, GPS units shrunk tremendously in size and could be easily transported. Units were even developed that plugged directly into mobile computers, such as the laptop. This combination allowed users to track their progress such as on street maps displayed on their laptops while they were driving. Unfortunately, lugging a laptop, hooking up all the connections to the GPS antennae, and finding power for all the equipment, made utilizing this technology burdensome. Additionally, by the nature of its technology, GPS only works when it can directly access a minimum number of satellites, limiting its use in congested areas such as in larger cities with skyscrapers and especially when a person is indoors.
Users are gradually demanding that they have pertinent information available to them at all times without requiring a burdensome device. For example, a frequent traveler would like to have weather information, airport information, or car rental information available to them no matter where they are located. Gas stations, restaurants, and other businesses would like to reach those travelers and let them know where they are located at the right moment. This passing of information allows a user to gain more beneficial use of their time and resources despite a lack of prior knowledge of an area. A business person could also benefit by being able to quickly ascertain area resources for a new client. Providing information on an as-needed basis is the most cost-effective means of increasing business.